otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блич
— манга и снятое по ней аниме. Манга, автором которой является Кубо ТайтоНа обложке первых двух томов русскоязычного издании манги от «Комикс-Арт» имя автора ошибочно записано «Титэ Кубо», хотя 帯人 читается Тайто (). В третьем томе ошибка была исправлена, см., с августа 2001 года публикуется в японском журнале Shonen Jump. К настоящему моменту она насчитывает 60 томов и продолжает выходить. В 2005 году «Блич» была награждена премией издательства «Сёгаккан» как лучшая манга в жанре «сёнэн» (для юношей), она находится в списке комиксов-бестселлеров в Японии и США. Центральный персонаж «Блич» — пятнадцатилетний школьник Ичиго Куросаки, который случайно получает сверхъестественные силы синигами — богов смерти, в Японии представляющих собой персонифицированную смерть наподобие западного скелета с косой. Наделённый их способностями, Ичиго вынужден сражаться со злыми духами, защищать людей и отправлять души умерших в загробный мир. Аниме-сериал, основанный на событиях манги, также не окончен, но пока что временно приостановлен. Кроме того, сняты две OVA, четыре анимационных фильма, появилось большое количество видеоигр, мюзикл и две коллекционных карточных игры. Издательство Shueisha занимается новеллизацией «Блич»: в 2004 и 2006 году были опубликованы две книги, написанные совместно Тайто Кубо и Макото Мацубарой. 12 октября 2007 года компания «Мега-Аниме» объявила о приобретении лицензии на российское издание сериала, выход которого в России планировался осенью 2008 года. Манга была лицензирована в России в 2008 году компаниями «Эксмо» и «Комикс-Арт». В марте 2010 года кинокомпания Warner Bros. приобрела права на экранизацию манги в качестве игрового фильма. Режиссёром картины, по предварительным данным, станет Питер Сигал. В феврале 2012 года издательство Shueisha заявило о том, что «Блич» подходит к завершению — в журнале будет выходить последняя сюжетная арка манги. В частности, на начало 2013 года в Японии продано более 80 млн. копий манги. Сюжет Действие происходит в современной Японии. Однажды в спальне Ичиго Куросаки, который с детства был способен видеть духов и призраков, неожиданно появляется девушка-«проводник душ» («синигами») Рукия Кучики. Она удивлена тем фактом, что Ичиго может не только видеть её, но и дотрагиваться, однако разговор прерывается появлением «пустого», сильного злого духа. В битве Рукия, защищавшая Ичиго, получает серьёзное ранение и понимает, что дальше сражаться не в состоянии. Она решает передать Ичиго половину своих сверхъестественных сил, чтобы он смог за себя постоять, но тот внезапно поглощает всю её энергию и одолевает «пустого» с лёгкостью. В результате Ичиго сам становится проводником душ, а Рукия остаётся практически беспомощной. Лишившись сил, она не может исполнять работу проводника душ, то есть сражаться с «пустыми» и отправлять души умерших в загробный мир («Сообщество душ»), поэтому уговаривает Ичиго помочь ей. Несколько месяцев они действуют сообща, но в мире Рукии передача сил проводника душ человеку — серьёзное преступление. Её арестовывают, возвращают в Сообщество душ и заключают под стражу, чтобы предать казни за нарушение закона. Ичиго отправляется туда, чтобы её спасти, a за ним следуют друзья и одноклассники: Урю Исида, оказавшийся последним представителем рода квинси, издавна враждующего с проводниками душ; Ясутора Садо («Чад»), окинавский верзила, выросший в Мексике; одноклассница Ичиго Орихимэ Иноуэ. Всех их готовит к трудной миссии Кискэ Урахара, владелец специального магазина для проводников душ. Пережив немало сражений, Ичиго с друзьями всё-таки спасают Рукию. Они узнают, что и её казнь, и миссия спасения были с самого начала спланированы одним проводником душ по имени Со́скэ А́йдзэн, который строил далеко идущие замыслы по захвату Сообщества душ. Получив из тела Рукии артефакт , дающий владельцу огромную силу, Айдзэн предаёт своих товарищей-проводников душ, объединяется с «пустыми» и создаёт собственную армию, становясь центральным отрицательным персонажем «Блич». Между Айдзэном и Сообществом душ разражается война, следующим шагом в которой должно было стать уничтожение родного города Ичиго. Однако Кискэ Урахаре, воинам Сообщества душ и Ичиго совместными усилиями удаётся перебить большинство «пустых», ослабить Айдзэна и пленить его. За предательство Айдзэна приговаривают к тюремному заключению на 20 тысяч лет. Ичиго же в последней битве полностью теряет свои силы проводника душ, в том числе способность видеть призраков. Через полтора года Ичиго сталкивается с таинственной организацией «X-cution», которая предлагает вернуть ему силы проводника душ. В то же время на друзей Ичиго начинаются нападения, которые он жаждет предотвратить и поэтому соглашается на предложения организации. После нескольких тренировок Ичиго осваивает новую для себя способность, «полное подчинение», которой, оказывается, владеют Чад и Иноуэ. Позже выясняется, что тренировка и нападения на его друзей были планом организации, члены которой хотели усилить свои способности за счёт Ичиго. С помощью подкрепления в виде проводников душ Ичиго удаётся победить лидера «X-cution», после чего выжившие члены организаций расходятся, чтобы найти свой собственный путь. В Сообществе душ начинают происходить загадочные события. Кто-то начал полностью убивать пустых, и стали пропадать жители Руконгая. Причиной всего становится появление уцелевших квинси, назвавших себя Ванденрейхом, которые объявляют войну Сообществу. Также они подчиняют себе Уэко Мундо и силой подчиняют арранкаров, чтобы усилить свою армию. Тем временем в реальном мире Ичиго встречает свою подругу из Уэко Мундо, Нелл, которая просит его о помощи. Вместе с Кискэ Урахарой и друзьями (кроме Исиды, которого Куросаки не взял из-за того, что тот квинси), Ичиго отправляется в мир Пустых, где Ванденрейх провёл оккупацию. Тем временем Сообщество душ готовится к войне. Однако квинси неожиданно нападают и начинают бой против синигами, и как пришли, так же внезапно и уходят. В результате многие были убиты, в том числе и главнокомандующий Ямамото. В Сообществе душ появляется Нулевой отряд и забирает Ичиго и ещё несколько раненых с собой. Кёраку Сюнсуй становится новым главнокомандующим и поручает Унохане «Рецу» Ятиру, первой Кэмпати, обучение Дзараки «искусству убийства». На самом нижнем уровне тюрьмы Дзараки и Унохана вступают в схватку, из которой победителем выходит Дзараки. Ичиго и Рэндзи путешествуют по Дворцу Душ, посещая один за другим дворцы членов Нулевого отряда; последним дворцом на их пути становится дворец Создателя Мечей, где хозяин подвергает друзей испытанию с асаути — «заготовками» дзанпакто. Проваливший испытание Ичиго отправлен Создателем Мечей домой, где отец рассказывает ему историю своей встречи с матерью Ичиго, Масаки. Масаки - чистокровная квинси, живущая у своего родственника Исиды. Однажды она спасает от пустого капитана 10 отряда Иссина Сибу, но пустой ранит её. Так как пустой был одним из экспериментов Айдзэна, укус вызывает пустификацию Масаки. Но Иссин без раздумий принимает предложение подоспевшего на помощь Урахары и позволяет запечатать свои силы проводника душ, чтобы спасти Масаки. Затем Иссин рассказывает Ичиго причину гибели его матери. Оказывается, в момент, когда Масаки вместе с маленьким Ичиго столкнулась с Удильщиком, Яхве устроил "священный отбор", забрав силу всех нечистокровных квинси, что и стало причиной гибели Масаки, а также матери Урю. После этого Ичиго возвращается в Сообщество душ и с лёгкостью проходит испытание Создателя Мечей. Потом Урю Исида присоединяется к Ванденрейху и Яхве назначает его своим преемником. Яхве каким то образом поменял Сэйрэйтэй и штаб Ванденрейха местами и сказал что через 9 дней он подчинит весь мир. Персонажи thumb|left|250px|Слева направо: [[Список персонажей «Блич»#Ясутора Садо|Ясутора Садо, Рукия Кучики, проводники душ Рэндзи Абараи и Тосиро Хицугая, Ичиго Куросаки, Урю Исида, Орихимэ Иноуэ. На переднем плане — плюшевый лев Кон.]] В «Блич» много персонажей, которые принадлежат к разным расам, входят в различные кланы, группировки и используют своеобразный жаргон, выдуманный Кубо Тайто. Души людей состоят из эктоплазмы, которую в аниме и манге называют . Когда люди умирают, их души отправляются в Сообщество душ и также могут играть активную роль в развитии сюжета, например, стать воинами-проводниками душ и защищать земной мир от вторжения злых духов — пустых. Важные персонажи обычно обладают выдающимися способностями, что объясняется наличием большого количества паранормальной энергии под названием . В мире «Блич» господствуют три крупнейших расы: люди, проводники душ и пустые. Мир thumb|Сэйрэйтэй — город проводников душ. Основные герои аниме и манги по происхождению являются людьми и живут в вымышленном городе Каракура, в Западном Токио. Обычно люди не могут видеть или чувствовать духов: лишь один из пятидесяти тысяч может каким-либо образом догадываться о существовании поблизости чего-то сверхъественного, поэтому от злых духов — пустых — нужна защита. Проводники душ патрулируют наш мир, сражаются с пустыми и сопровождают души умерших в Сообщество душ, совершая обряд . или — это обиталище проводников душ и то место, куда души людей («плюсы» или «полные», то есть не ставшие пустыми) отправляются после смерти. В аниме название произносится по-английски: соса́эти. Сообщество душ является аналогом рая, куда попадают люди, не совершившие страшных грехов (в противном случае их ждёт ад). В центре расположен огромный город проводников душ , огороженный стенами и неплохо защищенный. Однако обычные души живут не в самом городе, а в окрестностях, которые называются . В свою очередь, Руконгай состоит из восьмидесяти округов, которые сильно отличаются друг от друга. Проводники душ не вмешиваются в жизнь Руконгая и не патрулируют его, поэтому первый и ближайший к Сэйрэйтэю район достаточно благополучен, а в отдалённых районах высок уровень преступности и ужасна нищета — людям приходится буквально бороться за выживание. В Сообществе душ рождаются дети, как и в нормальном мире, а обитатели не бессмертны, хотя протяженность жизни проводника душ несравнима с человеческой. Раны, полученные в бою, вполне могут оказаться фатальными, но проводники душ выдерживают очень тяжелые битвы и выздоравливают в таких обстоятельствах, в которых человек бы скончался. Душа, которая умирает в Сообществе душ, теряет все свои воспоминания, перерождается и возвращается на Землю в качестве новой личности. В Сообществе душ есть король, функции которого не ясны. Пустые (или «минусы») большую часть времени находятся в , пустынной области между миром людей и Сообществом душ. Само название происходит от Mundo Hueco — «пустой мир» или «мир пустых». Здесь живут и отдыхают пустые в то время, когда не охотятся за душами на Земле. Мир Уэко Мундо, где царит вечная ночь, заполнен сероватым песком, похожим на кристаллы соли. Под огромным слоем песка находится дремучий лес, так называемый "лес меносов", состоящий из тех самых деревьев, верхушки которых видны на поверхности пустыни Уэко Мундо. Обитают в "лесу меносов" в основном сами же меносы и несколько Адьюкасов которые следят за порядком в этом месте.Имеется всего один выход из леса на поверхность, который был завален Ашидой. История создания В интервью автор «Блич» Тайто Кубо рассказывал, что идея манги зародилась у него тогда, когда возникло желание нарисовать синигами в кимоно. В частности, это послужило основой для дизайна проводника душ Рукии Кучики. Идея была предложена редакторам журнала Shonen Jump вскоре после прекращения выпуска Zombie Powder, предыдущей манги Тайто Кубо. Манга «Блич», как и неоконченная Zombie Powder, повествует о жизни и смерти. Кубо планировал опубликовать «Блич» максимум за пять лет. В планах автора не было сложной иерархической структуры Сообщества душ, но некоторые персонажи и задумки впоследствии вошли в сюжетную арку с арранкарами — такие, например, как родство Ичиго Куросаки с проводниками душ. Элементы «Блич» Тайто Кубо заимствовал из иностранных языков, музыки, архитектуры и кинематографа. Имена многих мечей и заклинаний берут начало в древней японской литературе, пустые рождаются из испанских терминов, а названия предметов рода квинси взяты из немецкого языка. Тайто Кубо особенно увлечён испанским, который кажется ему «чарующим» и «сочным». Любовь к сверхъестественному и монстрам пришла к нему после прочтения манги Мидзуки Сигэру Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro, а большое количество сражений и интерес к оружию — от Saint Seiya Масами Курумады, которую Тайто Кубо любил в детстве. Тайто Кубо упоминал, что заинтересовался мифами и загробной жизнью благодаря Saint Seiya, которая основана на древнегреческой мифологии. Атрибуты боевика и способ сюжетного повествования взят из мира кино, хотя автор не назвал конкретных фильмов, которые вдохновляли его на рисование сцен сражений (в интервью для журнала Shonen Jump 2007 года Кубо упомянул, что высоко ставит фильм «Большой куш», но не использовал его как образец). Авторы «The Anime Encyclopedia» отметили сильное влияние на создателя «Блич» Naruto и InuYasha. Тайто Кубо также объяснил, что рисует сцены битв, слушая рок-музыку: таким образом ему легче придумывать позиции персонажей. Он также старается рисовать реалистичные раны, чтобы читатели сами ощутили боль, которую чувствуют герои. Основная трудность в работе над мангой — это необходимость укладываться в сроки издателей, еженедельно рисуя главы по 19 страниц. У Кубо работает три ассистента, тем не менее, всех персонажей и ключевые сцены ему приходится рисовать одному. Даже «если я хочу больше внимания уделить какой-то конкретной сцене, которую я считаю важной, — рассказывал автор, — я не имею такой возможности из-за недостатка времени». С другой стороны, тот факт, что еженедельно необходимо рисовать по новой главе, помогает манге сохранить оригинальность и свежесть: «Я не думаю о том, что случится дальше, — признавался Кубо, — просто появляется какая-нибудь идея — и я тут же воплощаю её в жизнь. Еженедельная публикация даёт мало времени для работы над главами, но, с другой стороны, это плюс, потому что они главы короткие». Творческий процесс автора сосредотачивается на создании дизайна персонажей. Когда Тайто Кубо размышляет над сюжетом или испытывает трудности с новым материалом, он начинает с создания персонажей и перечитывает предыдущие тома манги. Он упоминал, что любит придумывать неожиданных персонажей, чья внешность даёт ложное представление об их характере, так как его «привлекают люди с противоречивым характером», а в работе Тайто Кубо чувствует «необходимость рисовать людей, которые ему нравятся». [[Файл:Bleach title.png|thumb|Дословно bleach («блич») означает «отбеливатель» или «белизна». ]] Долгое время было неизвестно, почему автор выбрал название Bleach («белизна», «отбеливатель»), поэтому появилось большое количество теорий. По одной из версий, слово «белизна» являлось намёком на духов, которые в призрачной форме имеют белый цвет, или же на проводников душ, которые очищают, то есть «отбеливают» души перед отправкой их в мир иной. По другой теории одежда Рукии превратилась в белую («отбелилась»), когда Ичиго отнял её духовную энергию. Позже автор пояснил, что вначале планировал сделать косу оружием проводников душ. Косу должна была носить только Рукия Кучики, а остальные персонажи использовали огнестрельное оружие, поэтому манга называлась Snipe («стрельба из укрытия», «выстрел снайпера»). Затем Тайто Кубо решил, что мечи больше подходят для его истории, и тогда название Snipe потеряло смысл. Проводники душ в понимании автора ассоциировались с чёрным цветом, хотя называть мангу Black («чёрный») было бы банально. С другой стороны, белый может предполагать наличие чёрного в качестве дополнительного цвета, а «bleach» вызывает в сознании белый цвет, поэтому автор решил избрать это слово в качестве нового названия. Манга Манга «Блич» впервые появилась в августе 2001 года и с тех пор еженедельно выходит в журнале Shonen Jump. Главы составляют тома («танкобоны»), которые публикуются раз в два месяца. К настоящему моменту издано 59 томов манги. Лицензия в США принадлежит Viz Media, однако, множество любительских команд продолжают неофициальный перевод на английский. В России манга была лицензирована в 2008 году: «Эксмо» и компания «Комикс-Арт» официально заявили о приобретении прав на публикацию. Выход первого тома состоялся 9 декабря 2008 года. Первый том «Блич» в Японии разошёлся тиражом более 1,25 млн копий, а общее количество проданных японских томов составило более 46 млн. В 2005 году манга получила престижную премию от издательства Shogakukan в категории «сёнэн». В США продажи также шли успешно, в частности, 16-й том попал в десятку самых продаваемых комиксов декабря 2006 года, а том 17 стал самой успешной мангой февраля 2007 года. 5 августа 2008 года компания Viz Media выпустила коллекционное издание первого тома в твёрдой обложке, а 2 сентября — единый бокс из первого 21 тома с дополнительными материалами о манге. Вместе с Eyeshield 21, «Блич» стала лучшей сёнэн-мангой 2007 года по версии About.com и оказалась в списке «Топ-10 сёнэн-манги, которую вы обязаны прочесть». В 2008 году в Японии было продано 874 153 копии 34 тома «Блич», таким образом, манга попала на 12-е место в списке самых продаваемых комиксов года. Тома 33 и 35 заняли соответственно 17 и 18 места. Общее количество продаж за 2008 год составило более 3 млн экземпляров, что сделало «Блич» пятым в списке самых продаваемых комиксов года. По продажам манги в Японии с ноября 2008 по май 2009 годов «Блич» занял второе место после One Piece. 42 том оказался на 12 месте в списке самых продаваемых комиксов первого полугодия 2010 года. Число проданных за это время томов по данным Oricon составило 2 626 932. В 2010 году значительный общественный резонанс вызвали обвинения в плагиате «Блич» Ника Симмонса, автора комикса Incarnate. Новый виток популярности манги завершился приобретением прав на экранизацию «Блич» компанией Warner Bros. В августе 2011 года в японском журнале Nikkei Entertainment был опубликован топ-50 авторов на основе анализа проданных томов манги с января 2010 года. Тайто Кубо оказался на 5 месте с 6 954 000 томов. 48 том занял 9 место в списке самых продаваемых комиксов по статистике с ноября 2010 по май 2011 года. В США, по данным The New York Times, 33 том «Блич» после издания находился в пятерке манга-бестселлеров весь декабрь 2010 года. Аналогично 34 том на английском языке не опускался ниже 4 места в марте 2011 года, а 35 том в июне — ниже 6 места. В 2012 году Viz Media выпустила мангу в электронном формате для своего англоязычного онлайн-издания Shonen Jump Alpha. По манге «Блич» выпущен единственный графический альбом (артбук), который называется All Colour But The Black («Все цвета, кроме чёрного»). Аниме Аниме — сериал «Блич» был сделан на студии Studio Pierrot и начал транслироваться 5 октября 2004 года на японском канале TV Tokyo. 15 марта 2006 года компания Viz Media приобрела у TV Tokyo и Shueisha права на англоязычное издание сериала, а также права на продажу статуэток, игрушек и других товаров у нескольких компаний. Премьера «Блич» на английском языке состоялась на канадском телеканале YTV 8 сентября 2006 года. На английском языке сериал транслируется в формате Full HD на сайте Crunchyroll с января 2012 года. В России аниме распространяется компанией «Мега-Аниме», которая объявила о приобретении лицензии 12 октября 2007 г. Выход российской версии планировался осенью 2008 года. С 21 декабря 2010 года сериал начал транслироваться по 2x2. В марте 2012 года в онлайн-версии журнала Newtype появилась информация о том, что на 366 серии сериал прекращает свое вещание. Согласно опросу, который проводился в 2006 году на официальном сайте канала TV Asahi, аниме «Блич» стало седьмой по счёту любимой телепрограммой японцев. В предыдущем году сериал был на двадцать седьмом месте. В США он был номинирован на несколько премий American Anime Awards, хотя так и не выиграл ни в одной категории. В России аниме лицензировано компанией Мега-Аниме. Продюсеры русской версии: Александр Жикаренцев, Максим Бандровский. Русский перевод: Екатерина Рябова. Роли дублировали: Андрей Лёвин Александра Кожевникова Александр Койгеров Андрей Тенетко Мария Цветкова Сергей Куприянов Режиссер: Ирина Ганжа Анимационные фильмы Четыре анимационных фильма были сделаны компанией Toho и режиссёром Нориюки Абэ. Эти аниме никак не связаны с основной сюжетной линией «Блич», и сценарий писался отдельными людьми. Bleach: Memories of Nobody, вышедший 16 декабря 2006 года, посвящён внезапному появлению в родном городе Ичиго группы странных духов. Ичиго и Рукия отправляются на разведку и сталкиваются с загадочной девушкой-проводником душ по имени . Главным героем второго фильма Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, который был выпущен 22 декабря 2007 года, стал капитан проводников душ Тосиро Хицугая, один из наиболее популярных персонажей «Блич». Третий фильм, вышедший 13 декабря 2008 года, носит название . В нём у проводников душ из Сообщества поражает внезапная потеря памяти. Сценарий был написан Нацуко Такахаси, сценаристом основного сериала. В конце 2009 года появился рекламный ролик четвёртого анимационного фильма , который вышел в прокат в Японии 4 декабря 2010 года. Тайто Кубо лично следил за процессом его создания. По сюжету, в Каракуре открываются Врата ада, из которых появляются загадочные духи под названием «Непрощенные». Они атакуют семью Ичиго и похищают его младшую сестру. Саундтрек К аниме было выпущено одиннадцать альбомов с саундтреками, музыку к которым написал композитор Сиро Сагису. Первый альбом ''«Bleach Original Soundtrack 1» появился в мае 2005 года и содержал 25 треков, включая открывающие и закрывающие композиции аниме. За ним последовал CD-диск «Bleach Original Soundtrack 2», а также альбомы к фильмам Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion и Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name. Компиляционный альбом «Bleach: The Best» («Блич: Лучшее») содержит полные версии 12-ти открывающих и закрывающих композиций аниме. В 2008 году отдельным диском вышел «Bleach Best Tunes» («Лучшие мелодии „Блич“») с другими двенадцатью композициями, а также «Bleach Original Soundtrack 3». Двадцать дисков The Bleach Beat Collections, выходящие с 2005 года, содержат запись голосов сэйю (озвучивающих актёров), которые не только поют, но и рассказывают о персонажах, о своей роли. Кроме того, в состав японских DVD-боксов с аниме включены пять drama CD. Адаптации Мюзикл [[Файл:Rock Musical BLEACH .jpg|thumb|Обложка DVD Rock Musical BLEACH — «No Clouds in the Blue Heavens»]] Рок-опера Rock Musical BLEACH была создана при участии компаний Studio Pierrot и Nelke Planning. Сценарий адаптирован Наоси Окумурой, режиссёр — Химарицу Такуя. К настоящему времени появилось пять мюзиклов с разными сюжетными линиями. По завершении каждого представления актёры исполняют ряд неофициальных номеров, будь то забавные сценки или отдельные песни, не вошедшие в представление. Задействованы все основные персонажи за исключением Исиды Урю, что связано с техническими трудностями; в роли Ичиго Куросаки — Тацуя Исака, Рукии Кучики — Мики Сато. Первые представления были проведены в период с 17 августа по 28 августа 2005 года в Синдзюку. Музыка для них была написана с нуля композитором Сёити Тамой и не имеет никакого отношения к саундтреку аниме. В первом мюзикле «Rock Musical Bleach — Saien» Ичиго Куросаки становится проводником душ, Рукия возвращается в Сообщество душ, за ней отправляются Ичиго, Орихимэ Иноуэ и Ясутора Садо. Сюжет оканчивается сценой, где Ичиго побеждает Рэндзи Абарая. Во второй версии мюзикла, которая появилась в январе 2006 года, было несколько незначительных изменений: так, были добавлены некоторые песни, а также появился новый персонаж, проводник душ Идзуру Кира. В то же время вышли и DVD с обеими версиями этих рок-опер. Второй мюзикл «Rock Musical Bleach — Dark of the Bleeding Moon» повествует о том, как Ичиго встречается с 11-м отрядом проводников душ, а Рукия готовится к казни. Появляются такие персонажи, как Ёруити Сихоин, Рангику Мацумото и другие. В «No Clouds in the Blue Heavens» (Нет облаков на голубых небесах) рассказывается о казни Рукии и раскрывается план Соскэ Айдзэна. В конце Ичиго спасает Рукию, а Айдзэн покидает Сообщество душ. «The All» (Все) объединяет все предыдущие мюзиклы в один, посвященный сюжетной арке в Сообществе душ. Видеоигры Большинство игр было выпущено только в Японии. Как правило, компания SCEI издаёт игры для игровых приставок Sony, в то время как Sega занимается линейкой для Nintendo GameCube, а Treasure Co. Ltd — для Nintendo DS. Крупнейшие и наиболее успешные игровые серии созданы в жанре файтинг, где игроку предлагается несколько персонажей на выбор, а затем он сражается с различными противниками. Несколько игр, включая Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou, являются представителями жанра RPG. * — линейка сэл-шейдерных игр для PlayStation 2 в жанре файтинг, разработанных Racjin и изданных SCEI. Игры выходили только в Японии. * Bleach DS — серия 2D-файтингов для платформы Nintendo DS. На данный момент включает игры Bleach: The Blade of Fate и Bleach: Dark Souls, причем обе выпущены в США. Анонсирована и третья часть — Bleach: Flame Bringer. Разработчиком является компания Treasure Co. Ltd, а издатель — Sega. * Bleach GC — файтинги, разрабатываемые компанией Polygon Magic. Буквы «GC» в названии обозначают платформу GameCube, однако лишь одна игра (Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami) в действительности предназначена для GameCube, остальные сделаны для Wii. Bleach: Shattered Blade вышла также в США. * Bleach: Heat the Soul — серия цел-шейдерных 3D-игр, разработанная Eighting и изданная SCEI в Японии. К настоящему моменту состоит из семи игр, последняя из которых была выпущена в сентябре 2010 года. * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom — тактическая ролевая игра для платформы Nintendo DS, вышла в июне 2008 года. * Bleach: Soul Resurrección — «экшен» для PlayStation 3 от компании SCE Japan Studio, изданный 23 июня 2011 года. В Японии игра известна под названием Bleach: Soul Ignition. Она была локализована и выпущена в США в августе 2011 года. Менее известные игры включают Hanatareshi Yabou, которая стала первой игрой по аниме и манге «Блич» и была издана SCEI 16 февраля 2005 года для приставки PlayStation 2; Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society для Game Boy Advance (2005); Erabareshi Tamashii для PlayStation 2 (2005); Soul Carnival (2008) и Soul Carnival 2 (2009) для Playstation Portable. В играх серии Jump Stars («Звёзды Jump») Jump Super Stars и Jump Ultimate Stars герои «Блич» присутствуют наряду с другими персонажами манга-сериалов, которые публикуются в журнале Shonen Jump. Коллекционная карточная игра Существует две коллекционных карточных игры, основанных на аниме и манге «Блич». Первая, под названием Bleach Soul Card Battle, была выпущена в Японии компанией Bandai в 2004. По данным на сентябрь 2009 года, было издано семнадцать наборов для этой серии. Вторая карточная игра от Score Entertainment — Bleach TCG — вышла в США в мае 2007 года, однако, в апреле 2009 года, как раз перед выходом шестого набора «Bleach Infiltration», выпуск новых колод был приостановлен. Компания объяснила это финансовыми проблемами, вызванными мировым финансовым кризисом. Прочее Макото Мацубара в соавторстве выпустили две новеллизации «Блич», опубликованные издательством Shueisha. Первый том, под названием «BLEACH-letters from the other side», вышел в 2004 году, второй, озаглавленный «BLEACH: The Honey Dish Rhapsody», — в 2006 году. Вышли новеллизации по всем трём фильмам: Memories Of Nobody (ISBN 978-4-08-703174-4), The DiamondDust Rebellion (ISBN 978-4-08-703189-8) и Fade to Black, Kimi no Na o Yobu (ISBN 978-4-08-703197-3). В 2006 году было опубликовано руководство по персонажам Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, в 2007 — руководство по аниме VIBEs: Official Animation Book, а также Bleach Official Bootleg, посвященный персонажам «Блич» и содержащий короткие юмористические истории из их жизни. Кроме этого, в апреле 2008 года была издана книга-раскраска под названием Paint Jump: Art of BLEACH, показывающая, как автор манги рисует и раскрашивает своих героев. В августе 2010 года было опубликовано второе руководство по персонажам MASKED. 3 июня 2011 года было опубликовано третье руководство по персонажам UNMASKED. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт «Блич» * [http://www.shonenjump.com/mangatitles/b/manga_b.php «Блич» на сайте журнала Shonen Jump] * «Блич» на канале TV Tokyo * Аниме «Блич» на сайте Studio Pierrot Категория:Страница-дубликат